chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Xerant Dynasty
The Xerant Dynasty is an extremely militarised family of the Nobility of Sector Deus. They have ruled Adamant Prime, and by extension all of Subsector Adamantis, for the better part of 3,000 years, and claim to trace their ancestry back to high-ranking staff of the coalition that ruled the Subsector during the Age of Strife. Background According to the Dynasty their most ancient ancestors served as senior officers and politicians that governed and protected the entire Subsector before the coming of the Emperor in the Great Crusade. However it wasn't until Saint Belisarius' reclamation crusade in M37 that the Xerant name came to prominence in the Imperium. During the Long Storm that engulfed Sector Deus in M36, the rulers of Adamant Prime levelled complete control over Subsector Adamantis, keeping it stable, secure and under control. When the reclamation crusade arrived centuries later they found Lord General Markus Xerant (now known as Markus I) in command of the Subsector, wielding the greatest military power the crusade had yet encountered. Fortunately for Artorion, Markus was a loyal Imperial to the core and gave control back to the Imperium without hesitation. Naturally his family greatly profited from reestablished Imperial rule, given many privileges and exceptions other Dynasties do not have. For his loyalty and strength in keeping the Subsector secure, Markus Xerant and his family were elevated to true Imperial Nobility. Since then the dynasty has ruled Subsector Adamantis from Adamant Prime as military rulers. Those not belonging to the main line can also be found serving as officers in various branches of the Imperial military. A notable point about the Xerant Dynasty is their insistence on placing their most loyal Grenadier Guards as officers in the tithed Imperial Guard regiments drawn from all the planets of Subsector Adamantis. Some critics have pointed out that this makes these regiments significantly more loyal to the Subsector and the Xerant Dynasty than to the Imperium at large. Due to their proud and extensive military tradition, Xerant succession is determined as much by military rank as it is birthright. Succession of the Governance of Adamant Prime is only ever passed to the eldest son who is also ''an officer of the Imperial Guard (however only very rarely has the eldest son not been an Imperial Guard officer regardless). The son will often attain a high military rank, but upon rising to the throne of Adamant Prime they are also promoted to the rank of Lord General. Whilst an Imperial Guard rank cannot technically be hereditary, it is considered politically prudent for Sector Command to approve such a promotion to accompany the succession to Governor of Adamant Prime. Not only because the vast military the planet warrants such a high rank as its commander but also because of the political clout of the Xerant Dynasty (and the open secret that the Adamant Army would obey the Xerant Governor regardless of his rank). Recent history The strength and stability of Subsector Adamantis is in no small part due to the competence and loyalty of the Xerant Dynasty. However there are rumours that the Ursus Dynasty would dearly like to see the Xerants' power diminished as they are far too belligerent and strong-willed for the Ursus' liking. But the popularity and power wielded by the Xerants' has discouraged any overt action against them. The military forces of Adamant Prime, known as the '''Adamant Army', are effectively a part of the Imperial Guard as their commander-in-chief (the Planetary Governor of Adamant Prime) is simultaneously a Lord General (at least) of the Imperial Guard. The Adamant Army is truly enormous and represents a significant chunk of the Sector's military strength, rivalling the forces of Athena Prime, and those of Malta. Following the deposition of the Ursus Dynasty in the Coup against Larion Ursus, Lord General Lucas Xerant - the then-patriarch of the Xerant Dynasty - was promoted to Lord General Militant to fill the void left by the demoted Drakkon Ursus. However while Governor of Adamant Prime (and therefore the rank of Lord General) remained hereditary, the position of Lord General Militant would not be passed to Lucas' son on his retirement or passing. Notable Members 'Patriarch' *'Lord General Militant Lucas Xerant (b. 131.M41)' - The current head of the dynasty and ruler of Adamant Prime. Lucas is an Imperial Guard officer and has been for many decades, and earned extensive experience fighting all manner of foes across the Sector before his ascension to Lord General and the throne of the dynasty. He is a strong, inspiring figurehead across the Subsector and beyond, and very popular for the consideration he shows his own soldiers and people. The juvenat treatments available to a man of his standing coupled with his military background makes Lucas a man of exceptional physique despite being over two hundred years of age, with a firm build and head of neat iron grey hair. Lucas has more than thirty children who can mostly be found serving as Imperial Guard Generals & Colonels, and Imperial Navy Captains throughout Sector Deus. In 360.M41 he was promoted to Lord General Militant of Sector Deus. **'Lady Ella Salaris Xerant (b. 188.M41)' - Wife of Lucas. She has a reputation as a kind, wholesome woman who is rumoured to have wooed the Lord General with both her exquisite culinary skills and wide hips. She is most proud of her many, many children and cares for them deeply, which can lead to conflict with her husband when he deploys them on campaigns. 'Powerful Members' *'Admiral Cyra Xerant (b. 148.M41)' - Admiral of the Imperial Navy. Brother of Lucas and the commander of Navy forces in Subsector Adamantis, Cyra is one of the handful of Admirals in Sector Deus who report directly to Lord Admiral Tyrel Hagen. He can most commonly be found on Praetor IX, coordinating Naval forces. *'Cardinal Irell Xerant (b. 062.M41)' - Uncle of Lucas and Cardinal of Adamant Prime. Given Adamant Prime's status as a Shrine World it has a close relationship with the Ecclesiarchy, so many of the less military-inclined members of the Xerant Dynasty instead find themselves serving in religious capacities. Of these Irell is the highest ranked and he is the most senior member of the Ecclesiarchy in Subsector Adamantis. Irell does not overtly support any of the factions within Ecclesiarchy, but is known to have links with Eaglebearers and Iron Monks. 'Other Notable Members' *'General Callum Xerant (b. 154.M41)' - Cousin of Lucas and Imperial Guard officer. Callum serves as the governor of Adamant Secundus in the Adamant System. *'Colonel Patricus Xerant* (b. 295.M41)' - Grandson of General Callum and a high ranking officer in the Adamantian Military Police Corps. *'Colonel Aria Xerant* (b. 301.M41)' - Granddaughter of General Callum and formerly a high ranking officer in the Adamantian Military Supply Corps. She currently serves the Rogue Trader Antonius Edgar Celentis as the appointed Governess of his world of Fortuity in Subsector Adamantis. *'Commodore Nadia Xerant* (b. 304.M41)' - Admiral Cyra's only child. Early in Nadia's career she garnered a significant amount of animosity from her comrades due to her rapid and generally undeserved promotions (courtesy of her father). Such talk of nepotism was silenced when the young Xerant's cruiser came under attack by Eldar Corsairs while on a supposedly mundane patrol route. After successfully hulking one of the corsair vessels and sending the other fleeing, a small unit of corsairs that had infiltrated her vessel tried to take the bridge of Nadia's ship, and one engaged then-Captain Xerant in close combat. The xeno was simply too swift and strong for her to best conventionally, and with certain death approaching with every parry Nadia directed the Eldar's blade into her own shoulder and let it impale her to the hilt. The agonised Xerant took advantage of the xenos' resultant shock to slay him, and to this day wears the six filled soulstones of the corsair boarding party around her neck. But her father was deeply troubled by the near-death of his only child and made her his XO after the event, rarely letting her out his sight. Recently however he has loosened his grasp on her, allowing Nadia to command a heavy patrol group on independent long-term operations guarding the subsector's trade lanes. *'Lieutenant General Marius Xerant (b. 166.M41)' - Cousin of Lucas and Imperial Guard officer. When Malta demanded reinforcements as a result of a massive incursion from the Grave Marius chose to accompany the hundreds of Regiments sent by Adamant Prime to the world they would never be permitted to leave. He continues to command Adamantian forces on Malta to this day. *'Adrian Xerant (b. unknown)' - Relation to main line unknown. A young Noble who apprehended The Lost Belisarian Heirs on Solstreim on the orders of Larion Ursus. 'The Children of Lord General Militant Lucas Xerant and Lady Ella Xerant' Lord General Xerant's many children are his most trusted subordinates, and thanks to the expensive rejuvenation procedures they have undergone they physically appear only a third or even a quarter of their true age. *'General Alexander Xerant (b. 209.M41)' - Eldest son, heir apparent, and Imperial Guard officer. Alexander commands the 3rd Adamantian Army Group, a force of approximately 25 million soldiers. **'Lady Heleyna Krawle Xerant (b. 244.M41)'- Alexander's wife and daughter of the patriarch of the Krawle Dynasty. **'Colonel Markus Xerant (b. 306.M41)' - Alexander's son, third-in-line to the Dynasty throne (upon which he would be known as Markus III), and Imperial Guard officer who currently commands the 933rd Adamantian Infantry regiment, a part of the 3rd Adamantian Army Group that comprises 20,000 soldiers. **'Colonel Melanie Xerant (b. 310.M41)' - Alexander's daughter and Imperial Guard officer who currently serves in General Alexander's HQ Intelligence regiment as his adjutant. *'Archbishop Jean Xerant (b. 213.M41)' - Second son and a member of the Ecclesiarchy. Jean is Archbishop of Caldar on Adamant Prime, and is a close student and expected successor of the venerable Cardinal Irell. *'Marshal Stephanie Xerant (b. 218.M41)' - Eldest daughter and member of the Adeptus Arbites. Stephanie is the most senior Arbitrator in the Jovian System, ensuring this vital system remains under Imperial (and Xerant) rule. *'Lady Caroline Xerant Krawle (b. 221.M41)' - Second daughter. Caroline eschewed both martial and spiritual pursuits, instead taking after her mother. She is married to Lieutenant General Andis Krawle of a the Krawle Dynasty. *'Commodore Alysia Xerant (b. 225.M41)' - Third daughter and an officer of the Imperial Navy. Alysia commands the Regent-class Orbital Assault ship Saint Luripedes. *'General Gwendolin Xerant (b. 227.M41)' - Fourth daughter and an Imperial Guard officer who commands the 5th Adamantian Army Group of 25 million troops. *'Lieutenant Colonel Marlon Xerant (b. 229.M41; d.250.M41)' - Third son and Imperial Guard officer. Marlon was killed in action during the First Ionian Crusade while a part of the 433rd Adamantian Infantry Regiment. *'Archbishop Holland Xerant (b. 233.M41)' - Fourth son and member of the Ecclesiarchy. Holland is currently an Archbishop on Praetor IX and next in line for the world's Cardinal seat. *'Lieutenant General Carson Xerant (b. 235.M41)' - Fifth son and Imperial Guard officer. Carson commands the 14th Adamantian Field Army, a component of the 3rd Adamantian Army Group that comprises around 5 million troops. *'Captain Yennifer Xerant (b. 238.M41)' - Fifth daughter and an Imperial Navy officer in command of a Lunar-class Cruiser in Battlegroup Tyranus. *'Major General Elaine Xerant (b. 241.M41)' - Sixth daughter and an Imperial Guard officer who commands the 87th Adamantian Corps of around 1 million troops. Elaine is a sharp diplomatic & logistical commander, though delgates combat decisions further down the chain of command. She bears a strong resemblence to her mother. *'Vice Marshal Brecker Xerant (b. 243.M41)' - Sixth son and member of the Adeptus Arbites. Brecker is a high ranking Arbitrator in Adamant Prime's Capital. *'Lord Arbalas Xerant (b. 246.M41)' - Seventh son. Arbalas is a powerful psyker who was taken by the blackships in his infancy for sanctioning. He now serves in his father's court as an advisor and protector. *'Prefectus Mortimer Xerant (b. 250.M41)' - Eighth son. Mortimer is extremely intelligent and a member of the Logis Strategos of the Administratum, where he serves as a data analysis agent. *'Major General Arkus Xerant (b. 252.M41)' - Ninth son and an Imperial Guard officer who commands the 114th Adamantian Corps of around 1 million troops. *'Prefectus Irene Xerant (b. 255.M41)' - Seventh daughter and senior member of the Officio Medicae of the Administratum. Irene is a highly skilled surgeon and is in charge of the Adamant Prime Capital's largest hospital. *'Commodore Thomas Xerant (b. 258.M41)' - Tenth son and Imperial Navy officer, Thomas suffered severe injuries when his bridge was struck during the Third Ionian Crusade and required several limb replacements. He now serves as commander of Admant Prime's orbital defences. *'Lady Serenus Xerant Arandale (b. 261.M41)' - Eighth daughter who chose to be a homemaker. Serenus is married to Lord Artor Arandale, the son of the patriarch of the Arandale Dynasty. *'Brigadier General Yvraine Xerant (b. 263.M41)' - Ninth daughter and Imperial Guard officer who commands the 101st Adamantian Brigade of ~200,000 men. She is currently deployed to the Brachau Crusade in Sector Brachau. *'Lieutenant Colonel Edward Xerant (b. 266.M41)' - Eleventh son and Imperial Guard officer who commands a 4,000 strong Cohort of the 8th Adamantian Grenadier regiment. Edward is a frontline commander who has refused any promotion that would take him off the battlefield, and is ferociously skilled in both personal combat and strategy. *'Lady Josephine Xerant (b. 270.M41)' - Tenth daughter and notably beautiful, Josephine is a popular actress & model on Adamant Prime. *'Captain Trentius Xerant (b. 272.M41) '- Twelfth son and Imperial Navy officer who commands a Dauntless-class Light Cruiser and its assoiated patrol group. *'Lady Hannah Xerant (b. 277.M41)' - Eleventh daughter. Hannah is married to a powerful member of the Hyperboros Dynasty. *'Colonel Nathalie Xerant (b. 280.M41)' - Twelfth daughter, twin of Jonathan, and Imperial Guard officer who commands the 244th Adamantian Armoured regiment of 300 Leman Russ tanks. *'Colonel Jonathan Xerant (b. 280.M41)' - Thirteenth son, twin of Nathalie, and Imperial Guard officer who commands the 591st Adamantian Infantry regiment of 20,000 men. *'Commander Rickard Xerant (b. 284.M41)' - Fourteenth son and Imperial Navy officer. Rickard is currently the shipmaster of a Sword-class Frigate in Battlegroup Adamantis. *'Judge Megan Xerant (b. 288.M41)' - Thirteenth daughter and a member of the Adeptus Arbites. Megan commands a major precinct in Adamant Prime's Capital. *'Confessor Patreus Xerant (b. 290.M41)' - Fifteenth son and a battle preacher of the Ecclesiarchy who currently accompanies the 24th Adamantian Field Army. *'Colonel Hannibal Xerant (b. 295.M41)' - Sixteenth son and an Imperial Guard officer who commands the 463rd Adamantian Infantry regiment of 20,000 troops. *'Lady Arielle Xerant (b. 300.M41)' - Fourteenth daughter, identical twin of Hayley, and a socialite most commonly found in Adamant Prime's evening party scene with her twin sister. Lucas has been pressuring them to enter a career. *'Lady Hayley Xerant (b. 300.M41)' - Fifteenth daughter, identical twin of Arielle, and a socialite most commonly found in Adamant Prime's evening party scene with her twin sister. Lucas has been pressuring them to enter a career. *'Lord Christopher Xerant (b. 303.M41)' - Seventeenth son and renowned for his beauty, Christopher is a popular actor & model on Adamant Prime who has already received a dozen marriage proposals from powerful women across the sector. *'Ordinates Severine Xerant (b. 306.M41)' - Sixteenth daughter and an agent of the Logis Strategos of the Administratum. Severine is an extremely private person who is seldom seen in public *'Lieutenant Anabelle Xerant (b. 310.M41)' - Seventeenth daughter and an Imperial Navy officer who is currently stationed on Praetor IX. She is engaged to Lanceus Marcella of the Marcella Dynasty. 'Vassal Houses' A dynasty as powerful and far reaching as the Xerants natural gathers a number of closely allied lesser dynasties through either marriage, political convenience or military cooperation. *'Krawle Dynasty' - The Xerant Dynasty's oldest, most loyal, and most powerful vassal house. Krawles have served alongside Xerants in the Imperial Military for thousands of years, all the way back to Lord General Markus I and his second-in-command General Odrick Krawle. Notable members: **'General-in-Chief Mordin Krawle (b. 143.M41)' - Patriarch of the Krawle Dynasty, oldest friend of Lord General Militant Lucas Xerant, and Imperial Guard officer who commands the 1st Adamantian Army Group of 25 million troops. He is second-in-command of the Adamant Army and oversees their day-to-day operations. **'Lieutenant General Andis Krawle (b. 219.M41)' - Son of Mordin and Imperial Guard officer who commands the 4th Adamantian Field Army, a component of the 1st Adamantian Army Group numbering 5 million soldiers. He is married to Lady Caroline Xerant. **'Lady Heleyna Krawle Xerant (b. 244.M41)' - Daughter of Mordin. She is married to General Alexander Xerant. *'House Macrae' - The ruling Imperial Knight House of Fyphe. House Macrae's military significance and fearless service in battle has ensured a lasting friendship between them and the Xerant Dynasty. Notable members: **'High King Rory Macrae' - The current head of House Macrae. Rory has fought alongside Lord General Militant Lucas Xerant on several occasions, his enormous Knight smashing through enemy lines as Lucas commanded the troops that fil;ed the breach. *'Ixaros Dynasty' - The ancestral governors of the Jovian System who were given this position by the Xerant Dynasty. The Jovian System is vital to the operation of Subsector Adamantis and the Ixaros Dynasty has served loyally for many centuries. Notable members: **'Lord Governor Collan Ixaros' - Current governor of the Jovian System. *'Marcella Dynasty' - A fiercely Naval dynasty based on Praetor IX, the Marcella Dyasty has provided excellent officers to Battlegroup Adamantis for thousands of years and have been firm allies of the Xerants throughout. *'Arandale Dynasty' - A non-military family, the Arandales are primarily based on Adamant Prime & Adamant Secundus where they own substantial farmland holdings. They are extremely wealthy and provide a substantial proportion of the Adamant Army's food supply. **'Lord Maginos Arandale' - The current patriarch of the Dynasty. Category:Subsector Adamantis Category:Xerant Dynasty Category:Imperium